OC's wanted: the new DWMA
by Lilypil21
Summary: OC's wanted. Just fill out and wait for the story to begin. I need at least two OC's to begin the story. More always welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Because I feel like being evil, nothing will be in bold and italic. * sniff* I'm so proud of myself.

Okay, on with it, assholes. ( I think that'll be my new catchphrase!) so, I have writers block on my other story, and since I want to be forgiven for that, I am making a story with your OC's! Yes, I get a cook for being nice :3

Rules:

• You can creat up to two Students- meister and weapon, or both one or the other, doesn't matter but if your a single i'll give you a partner with someone else's OC :P.

• Be nice if your giving me an idea or if you don't like what I made the character do or say.

• Put on the OC profile if you want something romantic or whatever to happen.

• Characters are allowed to be a cross between a witch and weapon or meister or whatever you want.

• as long as someone before you hasn't done it, you can make it so that your OC is the child of one of the original characters.

• you can add a character even after the story has started and I'll try to fit them in.

Okey dokey assholes, I'll use my own OC as an example:

Name: Mizu no Tsuki ( water of the moon | no one gets my obsession with the two :P| )

Gender: Female ( Straight )

Romance: available

Nickname(s): Mew-Chan, Mizu, Tsuki, Misuki

Occupation: Student at the DWMA

Breed ( Witch, witch hybrid, kishin hybrid, other hybrids, meister, weapon): witch and weapon/meister hybrid.

Age: 14

Level: 1 star ( * ) meister/weapon.

Personality: sweet, shy before you meet her, odd, sarcastic, a bit sadistic sometimes, all out liked by almost everyone.

Appearance: auburn hair darkening into the darkest black ever, ranging curly on somedays and straight on others, ending somewhere below her hips. Odd eyes (showing she is a witch), mainly a bright purple, with flecks of nearly every color, abnormally large irises, ringed with black eyelashes almost unnaturally long and thick. Very pretty, extremely pale, with a small, reddish nose and small mouth. Curvy body ( no, for your information, I am not a pervert) has a scar across her neck, ending in an X in the center of her neck (explained later).

Clothes ( outfit the OC almost always wears, give or take a few pieces ): a black lace choker with a charm of a crescent moon made of a a silvery crystal, rimmed with the symbol of the four elements. A purple and black corset-like dress top, a poofy, multilayered, knee-length purple and black dress skirt, loose purple shirt with puffy short sleeves, purple and black laced arm warmers. Thigh-high black socks, and, if wearing shoes, knee-high clunky boots. A big black hair bow on the back of her head, holding back a little hair.

Height: about 5.1- 5.2

Bio:

She grew up as an orphan after her mother (the witch of lakes) was killed by a kishin, her father dying along with her. She later found out she was the witch of the moon. She was supposed to be assassinated at the age of eleven, but it failed. The assassin ( no, it's not BlackStar, he wouldn't kill my character, but my character would kill him if she heard him bragging) had slit her throat in her sleep but she didn't die, because her weapon powers activated and she went ninja on him. She grew up with the " Street Rats" who called her " Mew- Chan" since they found her talking with a cat ( Blair). A pair of 3 starred meisters hunted her down before finding out that she wasn't only a witch, and then they reported to Death ( Shinigami's to long to write the whole time ) and enrolled her into school.

Likes: anything that'll let her hug it, plushies, music, sushi, animals, people that will fight with her verbally and physically, horror movies, trees, hanging upside down in trees, her broomstick.

Dislikes: country music, cocky people, watching animals die, stereo types, killing witches, peppy people, not being able to push people into ditches.

Alternative outfit ( outfit for parties and such ): Maka Albarn style dress; Ripped skinny jeans with a cutoff Hatsune Miku T-shirt and boots and a hat.

Additional information: always carries around a dagger on her person, not accepted among society, very awkward a lot of times.

Okay, hope you find this useful, and feel free to add more information. If possible, maybe add the beggining of like arriving to the DWMA. I'll do mine.

Tsuki stood, looking up at the towering building. Grey stairs lead up to it, to her distaste. She had always hated stairs, every since she fell… the first time. She stared at the large points on the building. Well, it would be a good place to sit.

" Well, welcome to the DWMA," she muttered, sighing and started up the never ending stairs.

She remembered when they found her. They hadn't had a good day that day, it was storming, so they couldn't get any food, and Tsuki wouldn't have dreamed of leaving the children like this.

" Mew-Chan!"

Tsuki turned just in time to see the little Gwen run over with tears falling from her eyes, short hair bobbing with her head, and get knocked over.

" Mew-Chan, scary people are here! A blue man with a knife and a really scary man with red eyes! Mew-chan!"

Tsuki stood, holding Gwen's hand from where she was behind her back, walking down the alley, seeing multipul little figures crouched behind a box, and a few standing a few feet away. She got closer, seeing that her friend, who they called Nameless, was blocking their way.

She let Gwen crawl in with the other children before she continued, standing beside Nameless, who towered above her even though he wasn't much older. The two people that were standing there were exactly how Gwen described him.

On the right was a blue zombie with lots of tattoos, and on the left was a white haired, red eyed man ( A/N I totally have a crush on him :P).

Everyone stood there for a moment, sizing each other up. She didn't stand a chance if they fought. Both of them looked fairly skilled.

" So this is the girl, eh?" he leaned in closer to her. She didn't back away, knowing it was a sign of weakness. " She's definitely prettier than Maka."

" let's stop fooling around. That wasn't the kind of man I was when I was alive," the zombie said. He then addressed Tsuki. " Listen, kid, we've come from the DWMA to investigate you. And, Aparently your not a full-blooded witch. We'd like to take you back with us, see what Lord Death knows about it."

It was silent. Rain was now pelting everyone, soaking through their clothes.

" Witch? Mizu…? Y-you're a witch?" Nameless stuttered out, stumbling backwards. " You never told me that."

His face showed absolute fear, the look Tsuki hated almost as much as the men in front of her. But, the look turned to anger, which turned to Nameless running off.

She turned back to the men, her Stare cold enough to freeze hell over.

" Thanks a lot," she and said, before running off.

Tsuki had eventually given in and agreed to form here. So there she was, at the school, getting herself prepared for the hell to come.

Okay, so once I get at least two OC's I'll begin starting the story. Hopefully, I'll bring back Nameless. I love him so much already.

So, send in your OC in the review thingy.

On with ye, assholes!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm, like, so happy! No, seriously, I have that bubbly feeling in me and I can't stop smiling! I would squeal but it's to late for that.

I want to thank everyone for posting an OC, I got three so far! I'd like to welcome Daro, Red*Star *Rolls eyes since its obviously a relative of…*, and Kira.

Excuse me while I ponder the last name to see if the person got the name from Death Note.

On with it, assholes!

Wait!

I just got another review. Let's welcome Zoey also. Oh, and this chapter will probably be really lame since its just stupid introductions, and I need you guys to post if your a meister or weapon, or both.

On with it, assholes!

" Oh! Look out!" Kira cried, slipping on a paper littered randomly on the floor. She didn't stop until she collided into someone.

The two were knocked to the ground, but the victim didn't stay there long.

" Careful there, you don't want to damage your god, do you. Hahaha!" the victim said. ( I'm just kinda using Black*Star's personality, hope ya don't mind.)

Kira looked up, looking a bit confused. What the heck was going on with this girl?!

" I am Red*Star!" The victim said rather loudly.

" Shut up overthere, your giving me a fuckin' headache!" said another voice.

The two girls looked over, getting a nice view of shark teeth. The boy was giving them a death glare.

" Seriously, shove a plug in it, ' Red*Star'," he continued.

" And you need to stop being so rude, Shark-boy," said a female voice. They all turned to the figure in the shadow. Red*Star already had a smirk in place, ready to add a comment to the group.

" Has anyone seen my pencil? It's about ye tall," said a younger girl, clearly searching for something as she looked under candles.

" Um… I think I'll go now," said Kira, standing from the ground, which now had an indention of her body in it.

" I guess i'm left for introductions," said the girl that was standing back. " I'm Mizu Tsuki, 1 star Self meister of myself."

" I'm Zoey," said the younger black haired girl.

" Daro," said Shark-boy.

" I am Red*Star, and god!" everyone winced at her loudness.

" and I'm Kira."

The group stood there, saying their introductions, talking about random things, Thinking of way to shut up Red*Star.

Okay, this is officially the worst thing i've ever written in my life. Hopefully, by the next chapter I can get into like pairing everyone into meister and weapon pairs. And if you guys don't say if they are meister or weapon I'll choose.

Until next time, see ya, assholes.


	3. Chapter 3

So, sorry if I didn't catch whether you are a meister or not, fanfiction is acting STUPID. Anyway, this'll most likely be a short chappy since I'm depressed because I accidentaly threw away my retainer at Pita's Republic when I was eating :( anyway, sorry for not updating, I've had a lot of make up work for school to do.

On with it, assholes!

Tsuki spent about a half hour banging her head against the table while the group attempted to separate into pairs of meister's and weapon. They finally managed to work it out. Red*Star was with Kira, and Daro with Zoey. They all began to worry about Tsuki, since her head had left a big crease in the table.

She finally stopped after her head hurt to much.

" Finally," she sighed," you guys were giving me a head ache.

" Are you sure it was us giving you a headache. The table is a pretty good competition," Zoey muttered.

Tsuki stood, making her way to the door.

" Where are you going?" asked Daro, seeing no one else was going to ask.

" I have someone to see," she said. " she's a witch named Angela." (A/N lizard witch!)

" A witch. You know we're supposed to fight them, right?" said Red*Star, a bit confused.

" Well, I'm part witch. Long story," Said Kira. " I know Mizuki has more witch blood than me, even without being a meister. Can't any of you see souls?"

" I can, I just hadn't checked anyone's soul," said zoey.

(A/N I just got a review saying Kira was a meister but it's too late, so deal with it :P)

" So, why do you have to go see the witch?" asked Kira, curious.

" Oh, she's my aunt," said Tsuki. "I'd like to see her."

They all looked at her funny, trying to think about what everything ment. How much of a weapon was she?

" I'll go with you, Mizuki-Chan," said Kira. " I'd love to meet another witch."

" fine, then. Any other volunteers?" no one stepped up.

In about an hour or so, the two arrived on their broomsticks. The castle-like building's door was closed. The two sauntered over to the door, Kira knocking on the door.

It swung open to reveal a grey haired man with a bag (A/N don't know what to call it) full of swords.

" Who are you?" he asked, gripping on the swords, ready to yank it out at a moments notice.

" We're here to see the witch Angela, we're from the-"

" What is your business with her," he cut Kira off.

" Still as cold as ever." Tsuki rolled her eyes.

" Mafune!" (A/N tell me if I'm spelling this wrong)

A brown haired witch came flying down from the sky, more like she was falling. But, she landed on the ground lightly, hugging her broom tightly to her like a child, even though she was about twice as old as the girls.

The witch leaned in to look at the girls, getting close to their faces and blinking at them, before-

" Mizu!"

The witch lunged at Tsuki, hugging her tight. Tsuki couldn't breath, and entering her personal space didn't help.

" It's been so long! You were what, Seven the last time I saw you? You've grown so much!" Angela cried, finally letting Tsuki out of her death grip.

" Hello, Angela. This is my friend, Kira Mori." Tsuki gestured to her.

" I-it's very nice to meet you." Kira bowed.

" It's nice to meet you too, Miss Kira," said Angela.

The group headed inside, where a posh room laid. Soon, tea was set and some catching up was being done.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I have writers block seriously bad on this story. I need some help with ideas.

I'm writing another story but I won't be posting it until I at least get to chapter five. I just hope I continue This one. Give me some freaking ideas!

Of with ye, Assholes.

Oh, And I went to the renaissance festival here and Florida today and it was awsome as usual. I get to go twice this year since my mom's friend is taking me :3 he thinks I'm cute, but he's gay so it's not tooooo weird to say that.


End file.
